Harry Potter y una nueva vida
by luna Lilian Black
Summary: No soy muy buena resumiendo así que si quereis saber que le pasa a Harry Potter leer la historia.
1. El ataque y el nuevo tutor

**Capitulo 1 El ataque y el nuevo tutor**

Solo había pasado una semana desde que las vacaciones de verano empezaron y Elizabet llevaba todo ese tiempo sin poder contactar con Harry Potter, su pareja, así que se lo dijo a su madre y las dos marcharon a Londres desde Paris, que era donde vivían, cuando llegaron a Londres se pusieron en contacto con Sirius Black, esposo de Isabel, madre de Elizabet, y padre de esta, así que se encontraban en una calle esperando a Sirius, cuando un grupo de mortífagos las atacaron, Isabel para que no atacaran a su hija la escondió en un matorral y la puso un escudo y un hechizo de invisibilidad, en medio de la batalla apareció Sirius, el cual al saber por su mujer que su hija estaba protegida también le puso hechizos protectores y peleo junto a su mujer pero como eran dos contra 20, los mortífagos pudieron fácilmente con ellos, cuando los Aurores llegaron los mortífagos ya se habían ido, se encontraron a Isabel muerta entre los brazos de Sirius, el cual estaba moribundo, el cual les dijo donde estaba su hija y les dio sus recuerdos para que pudieran ver que el en verdad no había traicionado a los Potter ni era un mortífago, después de eso murió abrazado a su esposa, en cuanto el murió los hechizos que protegían a Elizabet desaparecieron y ella pudo salir de su escondite y abrazar los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y ponerse a llorar, ya que se acababa de quedar huérfana igual que su pareja. Uno de los aurores se acerco a Elizabet y los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres para hablar con ella.

-¿Perdona jovencita pero tienes algún pariente que pueda hacerse cargo de ti y de los cuerpos de tus padres? – pregunto despacio el auror para no asustar a la jovencita.

-Si mi tío Remus Lupin, un hombre-lobo, que era hermano adoptivo de padre, él se tendría que quedar con mi tutela y la de mi primo Harry Potter si a mis tíos James y Lily y a mis padres les pasaba algo, pero mi primo esta con sus tíos muggles y llevo desde que empezaron las vacaciones sin saber nada de él por eso madre y yo vinimos a Londres. – dijo Elizabet sin separarse de los cuerpos de sus padres y con lagrimas cayéndola de los ojos.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos al Ministerio de Magia y allí hablemos más tranquilamente y nos podremos poner en contacto con tu tío, ¿te parece bien, jovencita? – dijo el auror sonriéndola para darla ánimos.

- Si será lo mejor, no me apetece que los mortífagos se aparezcan y nos maten a todos. – dijo Elizabet poniéndose de pie y dejando que los aurores se encargaran de los cuerpos de sus padres. El auror que estaba hablando con ella le ofreció su brazo y cuando Elizabet lo cogio se desaparecieron de la calle en la que se encontraban para aparecer en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado y de quienes son esos cuerpos? – pregunto el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Funge.

- Señor son los cuerpos de Sirius Black y su esposa que han sido asesinados por mortífagos en presencia de esta jovencita que era su hija. – dijo uno de los aurores, el que hablo era el que llevaba el cuerpo de Sirius.

-¿Así que sus compañeros lo han encontrado y asesinado? – pregunto el Ministro.

- Mi padre nunca fue un mortífago, no tiene la marca tenebrosa y el no entrego a mis tíos, los Potter, ya que él no era su guardián secreto. – dijo Elizabet enfadada.

- Tu que sabrás si solo eras una niña cuando murieron los Potter. – dijo el Ministro.

- Tal vez que mi padre no iba a poner en peligro la vida de su única hija, la cual estaba esa noche en casa de sus padrinos mientras sus padres pasaban tiempo juntos. – dijo Elizabet mientras cerraba las manos en puños para no atacar al Ministro.

- Señor Ministro, el señor Black estaba moribundo cuando nosotros llegamos y nos pidió que cuidásemos de su hija y nos dejo sus recuerdos para demostrar su inocencia. – dijo el auror que había estado hablando con Elizabet.

- Señor creo que lo mejor será llamar al señor Lupin para que se encargue de la jovencita tal y como lo querían los padres de la chica y mirar los recuerdos del señor Black para ver si de verdad no traiciono a los Potter.- dijo el auror que llevaba el cuerpo de la madre de la chica.

- Si será lo mejor y además se tendrá que encargar del entierro de los señores Black. Tu mandale una carta urgente al señor Lupin para que venga al Ministerio al Departamento de Aurores, los demás junto a ti jovencita iremos al Departamento para hablar con el Jefe de Aurores. – dijo el auror que estaba junto a Elizabet. Todos asintieron y marcharon hacer lo que había dicho el auror. Menos el auror que fue a mandar la carta a Remus Lupin fueron al Departamento de Aurores, los cuerpos de Sirius e Isabel Black fueron dejados en un cuarto cercano mientras el auror que había dado las ordenes se acerco a una puerta donde se podía leer Jefe de Aurores, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta pico y en el momento que le dieron permiso entro, a los 10 minutos salio junto a otro hombre, este hombre era al parecer el jefe de todos los hombres y mujeres que había en ese lugar.

- Hola jovencita, acompáñame a mi despacho y allí podremos hablar más tranquilamente. – dijo el hombre.

- Hola, no se quien es y hasta que no este mi tutor legal conmigo yo de aquí no me muevo, solo en presencia de mi tutor hablare de lo que usted quiera. – dijo Elizabet que se había sentado en una silla y tenia los brazos cruzados y estaba esperando a que llegara su tío Remus Lupin.

- ¿Jovencita entonces por que vino con estos hombres hasta aquí? - pregunto el hombre.

- Porque ya que eran aurores me podían poner en un lugar seguro a la espera de mi tutor. – dijo Elizabet mirándole fijamente a los ojos al hombre. Media hora más tarde Remus Lupin llego al Departamento de Aurores.

- ¿Elizabet, qué ha pasado? ¿Donde están tus padres? – pregunto al ver a su sobrina.

-Tío, padres están muertos un grupo de 20 mortífagos los mataron en mi presencia. Yo estaba escondida con hechizos. – dijo Elizabet llorando mientras abrazaba a su tío.

- ¿Cómo qué están muertos? ¿Qué alguien me explique que ha pasado? – dijo Remus mientras aguantaba las lagrimas y abrazaba a su sobrina.

- Remus tranquilízate, te estábamos esperando para que esta jovencita nos contase que fue lo que les paso a los señores Black. – dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro de Remus intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Lo siento Kingsley, pero Sirius era mi hermano adoptivo junto a James y al parecer perdí a mis dos hermanos, solo me quedan los cachorros de mi familia. – dijo Remus a Kingsley.

- Te entiendo Remus, se que es doloroso pero que tal si entramos en mi despacho y así tu sobrina nos cuenta que paso. – dijo Kingsley encaminándose a su despacho seguido de Remus, Elizabet y el hombre que tenia las memorias de Sirius.

- Claro, vamos Elizabet, vamos al despacho. – dijo Remus mientras pasaba un braza por los hombros de Elizabet.

- Si tío. – dijo Elizabet caminando al despacho. Una vez dentro todos del despacho todos se sentaron en las sillas que había en el despacho.

- ¿Elizabet que tal si nos cuentas que paso hoy en el ataque? – pregunto suavemente Kingsley para no alterar a Elizabet.

- Lo que paso es que mamá y yo decidimos trasladarnos a Londres desde Paris al no recibir noticias de Harry, el y yo nos escribíamos sin que sus amigos ni nadie lo supiera, solo madre y padre lo sabían, pero al estar una semana sin noticias decidimos venir a ver que le pasaba, como no sabíamos donde estaba padre madre quedo en una calle con él, pero mientras le esperábamos aparecieron 20 mortífagos y atacaron a madre, ella me pidió que me escondiera en un matorral y me puso un escudo y un hechizo de invisibilidad, como media más tarde apareció padre, madre le indico donde estaba y el me hecho los mismos hechizos que madre. Los dos se pusieron a pelear con los mortífagos pero eran muchos, a madre la habían herido gravemente y padre también estaba herido, al ver a padre y madre heridos los mortífagos se fueron después de no se cuanto tiempo aparecieron los Aurores y al acercarse a donde estaban mis padres padre sujetaba el cadáver de madre, el les dijo donde estaba yo escondida y les dio sus memorias seguro que para demostrar que el era inocente en el ataque de los tíos y después murió abrazado a madre. Al morir los hechizos que me habían lanzado desaparecieron así que me acerque a sus cuerpos y después el dijo que era mejor venir aquí, luego mando llamar al tío Remus y el resto ya lo saben.- dijo Elizabet mientras era abrazada por su tío Remus.

- Señor aquí tengo las memorias de Sirius Black, si lo desea podemos verlas en el pensadero. – dijo el auror.

- Si será lo mejor. ¿Remus quieres verlas con nosotros? – dijo a su empleado antes de dirigirse a Remus, el cual no dejaba de abrazar a su sobrina la cual no dejaba de llorar.

- No gracias no quiero ver como atacan a mi hermano ni recordar lo del cambio de guardia de otro hermano. Prefiero quedarme con la niña. – dijo Remus acariciando el brazo de su sobrina.

- Como quieras Remus. – dijo Kingsley antes de que él y el otro auror entraran en el pensadero, mientras los dos aurores estaban en el pensadero Remus y Elizabet estuvieron hablando.

- ¿Elizabet como hablabas con Harry?, se no se escribían ninguna carta. – dijo Remus mientras seguía abrazando a la chica.

- Tío tu sabes que Harry y yo estamos unidos mágicamente desde nuestro nacimiento así que desde niños estamos conectados, cuando dormimos nos encontramos primero fue una habitación o mejor dicho una biblioteca, pero según fuimos creciendo el lugar nos dejaba ver más partes hasta que ahora es una mansión. Pero la ultima vez que nos reunimos allí fue la noche en que él volvió con sus tío y desde entonces no se nada, en primero cuando estuvo inconsciente después de lo de la Piedra Filosofal tampoco apareció así que descubrimos que estando inconsciente no aparecemos en ese lugar, así que se lo comente a madre y decidió que teníamos que venirnos vivir a Londres para poder averiguar que le pasaba a Harry, pero ahora que paso lo del ataque no se que será de nosotros dos, se que si les pasaba algo a los tíos y a mis padres los dos pasábamos a estar bajo tu custodia hasta nuestra mayoría de edad. – dijo Elizabet abrazándose a su tío como si fuera su única tabla de salvación.

- No te preocupes que voy a solicitar la custodia de los dos, me da igual lo que diga Dumbledore o el mundo entero yo soy vuestro tutor y así será. – dijo Remus justo unos minutos antes de que los dos hombres salieran del pensadero.

- Por lo visto Sirius en verdad era inocente y los culpables de que no se hiciera un juicio fueron el Ministro y Dumbledore, además de que el director es el culpable de no respetar la voluntad de los señores Potter. – dijo Kingsley en cuanto se sentó en su silla.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con la información que tienes? – pregunto Remus.

- Lo primero ayudarte para que puedas tener la custodia de tus dos sobrinos, luego al estar Sirius fallecido a Elizabet se le entregara un millón de galeones por cada año que su familia estuvo separada y por ultimo te ayudare a encontrar una casa donde puedas vivir con los chicos, todo esto sin que el viejo director se entere. – dijo Kingsley mientras escribía en un pergamino alguna cosa.

- Perdón, pero podía ser lo antes posible es que me preocupa no tener noticias de Harry y eso no es bueno. – dijo Elizabet mientras se retorcía las manos una clara señal de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Claro, uno de los pergaminos que estoy escribiendo es para el departamento de Asistencia Social, este departamento se encarga de saber el lugar de residencia de todos los magos menores de edad que viven en el mundo muggle y de vez en cuando les hacen una visita para asegurarse de que están bien de salud y son tratados bien. – dijo Kingsley mientras seguía escribiendo en el pergamino.

- Le puedo asegurar que a Harry no lo han visitado en los trece años que lleva con sus tíos. – dijo Elizabet muy segura de si misma.

- ¿Estas segura de que nunca han ido a verlo? – pregunto Kingsley levantando la vista del pergamino en el que escribía.

-Si. Harry no supo que era un mago hasta que Hagrid se lo dijo el día que le entrego la carta, que fue el día antes de hacer los 11 años y desde entonces ningún verano ha ido nadie a ver que tal esta. – dijo Elizabet. Al escuchar esto los tres hombres se miraron entre si y a la vez los tres se levantaron para dirigirse al nombrado departamento, a Elizabet no le quedo más remedio que seguirlos. Cuando los cuatro llegaron al departamento de Asistencia Social pidieron hablar con el jefe de dicho departamento urgentemente lo que la secretaria hizo, al poco rato estaban los cuatro entrando al despacho del jefe de departamento y sentándose en las sillas.

- Hola Kingsley, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – pregunto el hombre sentado a la mesa, era un hombre bajo, de ojos y pelo castaños.

- Hola Mark, vera esta jovencita me acaba de comunicar que Harry Potter nunca ha sido visitado por vuestro departamento. ¿Es eso verdad? – pregunto Kingsley mirando seriamente al hombre que había llamado Mark.

- Si es verdad nunca hemos visitado a Harry Potter, pero no es por que nosotros no lo hemos intentado pero al parecer hay algún hechizo que nos impide acercarnos a la casa muggle en la que vive. – dijo Mark.

- Por lo que se Dumbledore puso algún hechizo alrededor de la casa cuando dejo a Harry con sus tíos maternos. – dijo Remus.

-Señor yo al estar unida mágicamente a Harry desde recién nacida puedo acercarme a él y ningún hechizo me lo puede impedir y cualquier persona que vaya conmigo también puede acercarse. – dijo Elizabet mientras miraba a los hombres junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo que están unida al señor Potter desde recién nacida? – pregunto Mark.

- La verdad no lo sabemos pero los dos nacieron el mismo día con media de diferencia, primero Harry y luego ella y en el momento en que ella nació la magia de los dos salio de sus cuerpos sobre los que estábamos en la habitación, se unieron y luego volvieron unidas al cuerpo de los niños. – dijo Remus, que era el único vivo con recuerdos de ese día.

- Tío lo mejor seria ir cuanto antes a casa de los tíos de Harry, me preocupa que halla estado una semana sin noticias de el cuando lo máximo que estado han sido dos días. Sus tíos son capaces de haberle pegado y que además de encerrado este inconsciente. Creo que lo mejor seria que nos acompañara un sanador por si acaso. – dijo Elizabet a los adultos que estaban con ella.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos que llevar a un sanador para una visita de reconocimiento? – pregunto Mark.

- Porque si Harry no me ha contestado es porque su tío o su primo le han pegada una paliza y esta herido y ya he perdido hoy a mis padres en un ataque mortífago para perder también a mi pareja. – dijo muy seriamente Elizabet.

- ¿Cómo que ha perdido a sus padres en un ataque mortífago? – pregunto Mark.

- Si sus padres Sirius e Isabel Black fueron atacados al poco de la llegada de la señora Black y de la chica a Londres y el encuentro de las dos con Sirius marido y padre respectivamente, pero ninguno de sus padres pudo sobrevivir al ataque ya que eran 20 contra dos. – dijo Kingsley.

-¿PODEIS DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MIS PADRES E IR A MIRAR QUE TAL ESTA MI PAREJA NO ME APETECE QUEDAR VIUDA ADEMAS DE HUERFANA? – grito Elizabet desesperada por que no hicieran nado por Harry.

- Vamos jovencita no será para tanto pero si estas tan preocupada iremos ahora mismo a hacerle una visita para que veas que tu preocupación no tiene fundamentos. – dijo Mark mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chimenea por la que se comunico con el Hospital San Musgo para que mandaran a un sanador equipado por si acaso, en cuanto el sanador llego todos los del despacho se desaparecieron para aparecer cerca del numero 4 de Privet Drive. En cuanto aparecieron todos siguieron a Elizabet hasta el numero 4 y Remus fue el que llamo al timbre, poco rato después un chico de 15 años rubio y más gordo que alto abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto el chico que no era otro que Dudley Dursley.

- Hola, buenos días, quisiéramos ver a Harry Potter. – dijo Mark acercándose a la puerta de la casa.

- No va ha ser posible ya que esta castigado sin salir de su habitación y sin recibir visitas ni cartas. Adiós. – dijo intentando cerrar la puerta en las narices de las personas que estaban al otro lado de la puerta pero le fue imposible porque Remus empujo la puerta mientras olía el aire.

- Huelo la sangre de mi cachorro, parece que esta herido. – dijo Remus mientras entraba en la casa seguido por los demás y subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry y abrir la puerta con un _alohomora_. Cuando entro en la habitación vio que en la cama estaba su sobrino con los ojos cerrados, un brazo y una pierna en una postura muy raras y que le costaba respirar.

- ¿Señor que pasa? – pregunto el sanador.

- Mi sobrino le necesita esta muy mal herido. Por favor revíselo a conciencia quiero saber todo lo que tiene mi sobrino, estaré abajo en el salón. – dijo Remus lo mas tranquilo que podía sin estarlo de verdad. Los otros hombres que iban con ellos también bajaron en cambio Elizabet entro en la habitación con el sanador para poder ayudarlo. En cuanto el sanador entro en la habitación y vio al chico supo que tenía al menos un brazo y una pierna rota, así que pasó la varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry para ver el estado real de salud del chico. Después de pasar la varita sobre el chico apareció un pergamino con su estado de salud.

- Valla este chico esta muy mal, tiene una pierna rota, un brazo roto, tres costillas rotas, una le ha perforado un pulmón y tiene anemia aguda. – dijo el sanador a Elizabet.

- ¿Por favor podría salvarlo? Es mi pareja. – dijo Elizabet al sanador.

- Claro que si jovencita, con estas pociones y unos hechizos sus costillas, su pulmón, su pierna y su brazo se repararan. Para la anemia habrá que darle unas pociones nutritivas y una dieta. – dijo el sanador mientras de daba unas pociones y le lanzaba unos hechizos a Harry.

- Gracias señor por salvarle la vida a mi pareja. – dijo Elizabet a vez que vía como Harry empezaba a despertar.

- ¿Elizabet, que me ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en cama? – pregunto Harry al ver a su chica cerca de su cama y al ver que le costaba moverse.

- Harry tu tío o tu primo te han pegado una paliza, tenías una pierna rota, un brazo roto, tres costillas rotas y una te había perforado un pulmón y creo que llevas inconsciente durante una semana. – dijo Elizabet mientras se acercaba más a la cama de Harry y le abrazaba.

- ¿Con quien has venido? ¿Con Sirius o con Remus? – pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Padre esta muerto junto a madre, esta mañana un grupo de 20 mortífagos los mataron y cuando llegaron los aurores me llevaron al Ministerio de Magia llamaron a Remus y cuando llego al Ministerio los aurores vieron las memorias de padre y descubrieron la verdad sobre que el no era el guardián secreto de tus padres, luego nos preguntaron si habías recibido una visita del Departamento de Asistencia Social y les comente que no así que el jefe de aurores, un auror, el jefe del Departamento de Asistencia Social, este sanador, Remus y yo vinimos a verte pero tu primo no nos quería dejar entrar pero intenta impedírselo a un licántropo preocupado, lo cual es imposible y aquí nos tienes. – dijo Elizabet mientas se abrazaba y lloraba en el pecho de Harry.

- Tranquilízate Elizabet, Remus y yo estamos ahora contigo y no vamos a dejarte sola. – dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

- Creo que lo mejor seria que recogieras tus cosas para irte de esta casa para siempre. – dijo el sanador acercándose a la pareja.

- Creo que el sanador tiene razón, deberíamos recoger todo lo tuyo e irnos con Remus, el cual va a solicitar nuestra tutela. – dijo Elizabet separándose de Harry para que pudiera levantarse de la cama y empezara a recoger lo suyo.

- Tienes razón Elizabet, lo mejor es que recoja todo y nos vallamos de una vez de esta casa. – dijo Harry mientras recogía sus libros, pergaminos, objetos personales y la jaula de su lechuza Hedwig, a Hedwig la dejo en libertad para que pudiera volar y que luego le buscara. Cuando tuvo todo lo suyo guardado el sanador encogió el baúl y la jaula y se las dio a Harry para que las guardara para poderse ir, justo cuando bajaban las escaleras llegaban los tíos de Harry, Vernon y Petunia Dursley.

- ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi casa? – dijo Vernon Dursley al entrar en el salón de su casa y ver a cuatro hombres sentados en el sofá de su salón.

-Dijeron que venían a ver al anormal y cuando les dije que estaba castigado y no podía recibir visitas me empujaron, subieron a la habitación, entraron, un hombre y una chica se quedaron en la habitación y el resto bajo. – dijo Dudley a sus padres, justo cuando llegaban al recibidor el sanador y los dos chicos.

- QUIERO QUE SE VALLAN DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO. – grito Vernon a todos los que estaban en el salón de su casa.

- ¿Tío Remus que pasa? ¿Nos podemos ir ya de esta casa? – pregunto Harry entrando en el salón junto a Elizabet y al sanador.

- ¿Cachorro, están bien? ¿No te duele nada? – pregunto Remus acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo.

- No te preocupes tío, estoy bien, el sanador ya me ha curado la pierna, el brazo y las costillas rotas y la perforación de pulmón que tenia. – dijo Harry entre los brazos de Remus mientras Elizabet los vía desde la distancia pero Remus al verlo alargo un brazo para que ella también se acercara al abrazo, así los tres terminaron en un abrazo.

- LES HE DICHO QUE SE VALLAN DE MI CASA Y SI SE LLEVAN AL ANORMAL CON USTEDES MEJOR. – grito Vernon a los hombres que aún seguían en su salón.

- No se preocupe señor Dursley, enseguida nos vamos de su casa y nos llevamos al jovencito pero primero tiene que firmar en estos documento el traspaso de la custodia de Harry. – le dijo uno de los hombres mientras le enseñaba unos pergaminos al señor Dursley, Elizabet vio que era Mark el jefe del Departamento de Asistencia Social y así se lo izo saber a Harry, el cual no sabia quienes eran los hombres que acompañaban a su tío Remus.

- ¿Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es firmar esos papeles y me desharé del muchacho? – pregunto Vernon más calmado.

- Así es, mire yo soy el Jefe del Departamento de Asistencia Social y me acaban de solicitar la tutela de Harry Potter y si ustedes firman los pergaminos el dejara de estar bajo su cuidado y pasara ha estar con su nuevo tutor. – dijo Mark mientras extendía los pergaminos en la mesa y sacaba de un bolsillo pluma y tinta para que los tíos de Harry firmaran los documentos. La tía de Harry fue la primera en leer los documentos y firmarlos sin pensárselo, así que Vernon al final cogio la pluma y firmo los documentos, los dos hombres que habían estado con Remus todo en momento también firmaron como testigos.

- Ahora fuera de mi casa y no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida. – dijo Vernon mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla indicándoles que se fueran de su casa, algo que todos hicieron sin demora. Una vez todos estaban fuera el señor Dursley les cerro la puerta en las narices. Después de un rato todos se encaminaron en silencio a un callejón y se desaparecieron, reapareciendo en el despacho de Mark. Una vez el despacho los aurores se fueron a su departamento quedando el sanador, Remus, Harry, Elizabet y Mark.

- Bueno antes de irme señor le entrego la lista de pociones que el jovencito tiene que tomar y la dieta que debe comer para recuperarse de la anemia aguda que padece. – dijo el sanador dándole a Remus unos pergaminos antes de marcharse por la chimenea.

- Gracias por su ayuda. – dijo Remus una vez guardo los pergaminos en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

- Remus si firmas en estos pergaminos la custodia de los dos chicos pasa inmediatamente a ti. – dijo Mark mientras le indicaba a Remus los pergaminos y donde tenia que firmar.

- Gracias por su ayuda. Espero de Dumbledore no se tenga que enterar de esto hasta el principio de curso. – dijo Remus serio.

- Oh! No te preocupes yo mismo les envió la información al Departamento de Educación para que tengan la información y se la pasen a la subdirectora. – dijo Mark mientras daba la mano a Remus.

- Gracias de nuevo señor por la ayuda. Los niños y yo nos tenemos que ir para organizar el entierro de mi hermano y cuñada y buscar una casa más grande donde vivir los tres. – dijo Remus mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta seguido por los chicos.

- De nada y por favor llámame Mark. Para cualquier problema que tengas avísame. Que pasen un buen día. – dijo Mark mientras se ponía de pie y les acompañaba a la puerta.

- Señor muchas gracias por su ayuda. – dijo Elizabet mirando a Mark mientras era abrazada por Harry.

- De nada chicos, lo mismo os digo cualquier problema que tengáis y creáis que os puedo ayudar avisarme. – dijo Mark.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta Mark. – dijo Harry mientras aun tenia a Elizabet entre sus brazos. Poco rato después los tres salían del Departamento de Asistencia Social y se dirigían al de Aurores cuando un hombre llamo a Remus.

- Remus, por fin te puedo encontrar. – dijo el hombre, era rubio, pelo corto y ojos azules.

- ¿Para que me buscabas, John? – pregunto Remus mirando al hombre.

- Bueno todos los del Departamento de Educación han hablado con el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts para que vuelvas a ser profesor de DCAO, pero esta vez fijo, tanto el consejo como nosotros nos hemos cansado de estar buscando profesor todos los años. – dijo John.

- Tío por que no vamos a hablar con este señor y luego a buscar los cuerpos de mis padres y nos vamos a tu casa, empiezo a estar cansada. – dijo o más bien solicito Elizabet mientras era abrazada por Harry.

- De acuerdo chicos vamos a hablar con John, luego al Departamento de Aurores y luego a mi casa. – dijo Remus mirando a sus sobrinos y viendo que no solo Elizabet estaba cansada sino que Harry también. Así que los tres siguieron a John hasta el Departamento de Educación, una vez dentro mientras Remus hablaba con John y llegaban a un acuerdo Elizabet y Harry se sentaron en unas sillas y Elizabet apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry quedándose dormida. Cuando Remus y John salieron del despacho se encontraron a los dos chicos dormidos ya que al final Harry también se había dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Elizabet. Remus les sacudió despacio el hombro para despertarlos, una vez despiertos los tres fueron a ver a los aurores para recuperar los cuerpos de Sirius e Isabel. Una vez allí les dijeron que los cuerpos se los llevarían a casa de Remus al día siguiente y que Kingsley en persona seria quien los llevara, una vez les dijeron eso utilizaron la chimenea del departamento para ir a casa de Remus y poder dormir un rato.


	2. Nota

Hola, estoy tardando en subir el nuevo capitulo por motivos de estudios, hasta Diciembre estoy haciendo las prácticas del ciclo de Formación Profesional que realice y llego cansada a casa ya que estoy todo el día de pie.

En cuanto termine las prácticas o este menos cansada ya que solo llevo una semana de prácticas continuare con la historia.

Un saludo.

Luna Lilian Black


	3. El funeral, casa nueva

Capitulo 2 El funeral, casa nueva y una vida distinta

Cuando llegaron a casa de Remus se dividieron entre las dos únicas habitaciones de la casa, Harry y Elizabet en la de invitados y Remus en la suya. Cuando los tres se despertaron ya era la hora de la cena así que Remus acordándose de la dieta que le había prescrito el sanador preparo la cena para los tres siguiendo la dieta ya que si era rica en nutrientes que era lo que Harry necesitaba para la anemia les vendría bien a Elizabet y a él. Una vez estuvo la cena hecha aviso a los chicos que aún seguían en la habitación para que bajaran a cenar. Mientras cenaban hablaban.

- ¿Tío que era lo que quería hablar contigo el del Departamento de Educación? – pregunto Elizabet.

- Pues desde que deje Hogwarts he estado escribiendo unos libros de DCAO, uno por año escolar y a partir de este año serán libros obligatorios en esa materia y al parecer todo el Consejo Escolar los han leído y quieren que vuelva a enseñar en el colegio, así con ayuda del Jefe del Departamento de Educación quieren que trabaje no solo este año sino que sea un profesor fijo en el colegio, parece que no les importa que sea un licántropo. – dijo Remus mirando fijamente a sus sobrinos.

- ¿Tío eso quiere decir que hasta que nos graduemos serás nuestro profesor? ¿Qué por fin dejaremos de tener un profesor de DCAO nuevo cada año? - pregunto Harry el cual estaba cansado de tener un nuevo profesor cada curso.

- Así es no habrá cambio de profesor. Además aproveche para decirle lo de vuestro cambio de tutor y firme el permiso para que los dos podáis salir del colegio además de hablar de tu cambio Elizabet, como aún no has cursado quinto no hay ningún problema. Harry también me encargue de conseguir que dejaras Adivinación pero para dejarlo y poder estudiar Runas Antiguas como Elizabet el 29 de Julio tienes que pasar un examen de todo lo que han estudiado hasta ahora y si lo pasas podrás cursar quinto de Runas en vez de Adivinación sino lo apruebas seguirás con esa asignatura. – dijo Remus mientras recogía la mesa ya que mientras el hablaba habían terminado de cenar.

- Claro me pondré a estudiarla o más bien a repasar Runas después del entierro de los tíos. ¿Por cierto Remus donde serán enterrados los tíos? – dijo Harry abrazando a Elizabet, la cual al recordar a sus fallecidos padres se había puesto a llorar.

- Serán enterrados junto a los tuyos Harry, en el cementerio del Valle de Godric que es donde nos encontramos. Vuestros padres pagaron bien a la iglesia para que les apartaran una zona solo para ellos y para nosotros tres, así que el lugar donde descansaran vuestros padres esta uno al lado del otro. – dijo Remus desde el fregadero mientras fregaba los cacharros que utilizaron para la cena y los chicos estaban aún sentados a la mesa.

- Tío no me apetece que los Weasley, en especial Ron, Ginny y la señora Weasley se enteraran de mi cambio de tutor, el día que volvimos a casa les oí a los tres hablar de cómo conseguir que me casara con Ginny y tuviéramos un hijo cuanto antes para que la señora Weasley se pudiera hacer cargo de la herencia de mis padres al ser yo menor de edad. – dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su tío y después pasando su mirada a su chica, a su pareja, Elizabet.

- No te preocupes por eso, no podrán hacer nada, tanto Elizabet como tu soy criaturas mágicas y además ya estáis unidos, esta unión hace imposible que te cases con alguien mientras Elizabet sigua viva y además solo con ella podrás tener hijos sin tomar una poción y si la tomas tus hijos podrían ser sqinb, así que no te preocupes por eso. – dijo Remus sentándose a la mesa y mirando a sus sobrinos.

- Gracias por la información, sabíamos que somos Veelas y Elfos Antiguos pero no sabíamos como funcionaba lo de la unión. – dijo Elizabet antes de bostezar.

- Venga a la cama, ya se que hemos dormido toda la tarde pero mañana será un día muy duro y además del funeral tenemos que buscar una casa más grande para vivir más cómodos y Harry tiene que ponerse a estudiar Runas. – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y yéndose para su habitación mientras sus sobrinos iban a la otra habitación.

A las 8:30 de la mañana ya había movimiento en la cocina de la casa, era Harry que se había despertado temprano y para no despertar a Elizabet se había levantado y preparado el desayuno siguiendo las indicaciones del sanador, después de preparar el desayuno busco en el armario de pociones si Remus tenia las pociones que se tenia que tomar, al abrir el armario vio que si tenia las pociones que el sanador le mando. Media hora más tarde tanto Remus como Elizabet bajaron a la cocina y se encontraron con la mesa puesta y a Harry leyendo un libro de Runas. En cuanto los dos se sentaron a la mesa los tres se pusieron a desayunar.

- ¿Harry, como es que te has despertado tan pronto? – pregunto Remus mirando a Harry que estaba sentado delante de él.

- Bueno en casa de los Dursley me tenia que levantar temprano y prepararles el desayuno y como me desperté y no quería despertar a Elizabet, así que baje a preparar el desayuno y mirar haber si en tu armario de pociones tenias las pociones que me recomendó el sanador. – dijo Harry. Después de desayunar y que Elizabet y Remus fregaran los cacharros, Remus busco más libros de Runas Antiguas para que Harry estudiara mientras esperaban la llegada del Jefe de Aurores con los cuerpos de Sirius e Isabel. Como a las 9:30 de la mañana llego Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, con los cuerpos de Sirius e Isabel Black en sus ataúdes. Cuando Elizabet vio los ataúdes con los cuerpos de sus padres se puso a llorar en los brazos de Harry, el cual la tenia bien abrazada ya que él también estaba llorando por la muerte de sus padrinos, a uno lo conoció un poco y a la otra ni siquiera la conoció. Remus al verlos así, se acerco a ellos y los abrazo a los dos mientras él también lloraba por la muerte de sus amigos. Kingsley también se acerco a ellos y poso una mano en el hombro de Remus, los cuatro estuvieron un rato juntos. Cuando el llanto del tío y sobrinos paro un poco Kingsley llamo la atención de los tres.

- Creo que lo mejor seria ir cuanto antes al cementerio y realizar el funeral. – dijo Kingsley.

- Tienes razón, será lo mejor, no solo para mi hermano y cuñada sino para nosotros tres. – dijo Remus mirando a sus sobrinos.

- Si tío será lo mejor para todos. Solo espero que Dumbledore no se entere de nada de esto, ni de mi cambio de tutor ni del asesinato del tío Sirius. – dijo Harry que aún tenia abrazada a Elizabet.

- No te preocupes Harry, si Dumbledore va al Departamento de Asuntos Sociales no se le dirá nada. – dijo Kingsley.

- Lo mejor será irnos al cementerio y luego tenemos que empezar a buscar una casa para vivir los tres juntos y mejor que en esta casa tan pequeña. – dijo Remus mirando a sus sobrinos.

- Claro tío, será lo mejor. – dijo Elizabet. Los cuatro de dirigieron al cementero, los dos adultos iban trasladando mediante un hechizo levitatorio los ataúdes y los dos jóvenes detrás, cuando llegaron a la plaza varios vecinos los vieron y al ver que uno de los adultos era Remus Lupin, uno de los hermanos de su difunto vecino James Potter se acercaron y al ver uno de los ataúdes y ver que era de Sirius Black, el otro hermano de James, entre todos cogieron los ataúdes y los llevaron hasta el cementerio al hombro, Remus al ver lo que hacían los vecinos se acerco a sus sobrinos y poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno siguió a los vecinos hasta el cementerio. Una vez en el lugar, los vecinos se dirigieron hasta donde James y Lilian Potter estaban enterrados, mientras la comitiva se dirigía al lugar otro vecino se acerco a la iglesia para buscar al cura, cuando ya los ataúdes estaban colocados y los vecinos alrededor de los tres miembros de la familia llego el cura con una varita en la mano, porque si el cura era un mago, el cual al ver a Remus se acerco a él.

- ¿Remus, hijo, qué ha pasado? – pregunto el cura poniendo una mano en el hombro de Remus.

- Los mortífagos los atacaron en presencia de Elizabet, cuando la ayuda llego Isabel ya había muerto y Sirius murió poco después. – dijo Remus al cura.

- No te preocupes hijo, yo me encargo de todo, tu cuida de tus sobrinos, ellos te necesitan ahora más que nunca, sobre todo tu sobrina que al ser más mayor lo recordara mejor que tu sobrino el asesinato de sus padres. – le dijo el cura a Remus. Remus se acerco a sus sobrinos, Elizabet se refugio en los brazos de su tío para llorar a sus padres mientras Harry estaba al lado de su tío con una mano de Elizabet entre las suyas. Durante todo el funeral los vecinos estuvieron alrededor de la familia. Cuando el funeral termino los vecinos los dejaron solos y se fueron, lo mismo hizo el cura. Al final solo quedaron el tío, los dos sobrinos y el jefe de Aurores.

- Bueno yo me voy ya para que en el ministerio no sospechen nada. – dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt. Cuando ya quedaban los tres solos, se abrazaron y estuvieron un rato delante de las tumbas de Sirius e Isabel, Remus con su varita izo aparecer flores en las tumbas no solo en las de Sirius e Isabel sino también en las de James y Lilian. Después de un rato delante de las cuatro tumbas y de que Harry viera por primera vez las tumbas de sus padres los tres se trasladaron a la casa. Una vez en casa los tres se dirigieron al salón, una vez allí Remus se sentó en un sillón mientras Harry y Elizabet lo hacían en un sofá, una vez los tres sentados Remus hablo con sus sobrinos.

- Chicos hay algo que os tengo que contar. – dijo Remus mirando fijamente a sus sobrinos.

- ¿Qué nos quieres contar tío? – pregunto Elizabet.

- Como ya sabéis soy un licántropo pero también soy un elfo antiguo y veela, ya que con trece años me tuvieron que hacer una transfusión de sangre, en el hospital no tenían de mi grupo sanguíneo por lo que Dorea Potter, mi madre adoptiva y vuestra abuela, me dono sangre ya que ella si era de mi grupo sanguíneo. Así que al donarme sangre también me convertí en elfo antiguo y veela. Estando en el colegio conocí a mi pareja con el que me enlace mágicamente y con el que tuve un hijo el 5 de Junio. El día de vuestro nacimiento él se quedo en casa con nuestro hijo para que yo pudiera estar con vuestros padres, su padre aprovecho y lo caso ese día con otra persona y les puso un hechizo que impedía que me acercara a ellos a menos de 500 m, al morir el padre de mi compañero su mujer renovó el hechizo. Cuando Harry iba a tercero mi pareja consiguió retirar el hechizo de nuestro hijo y así pudiera acercarme a él y ahora que la mujer de mi pareja ha sido asesinada por Voldemort, el hechizo que tenía mi pareja desapareció. Así que ahora he decidido que nos volvamos a reunir y retomar lo que nos privaron. – dijo Remus.

- Tío, tu pareja es Lucius Malfoy y tu hijo Draco. ¿Verdad? – dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su tío.

- Si Harry, Draco es mi cachorro y Lucius mi pareja. – dijo Remus.

- Por mi no te preocupes tío, Draco y yo nos hicimos amigos durante tercero, como sabrás nuestra herencia mágica puede despertar a los 11 años si pasamos más de 6 meses alejados de nuestros padres, así que cuando empecé en Hogwarts ya sabia que era una criatura mágica y podía reconocer a otras criaturas. Cuando Buckbeak ataco a Draco me pareció raro así que investigue porque podía ser y fue cuando descubrí que era tu hijo y que al ser parte licántropo fue por lo que le ataco Buckbeak. Una tarde hable con él, nos hicimos amigos sin que nadie se enterara y nos hemos estado carteando desde entonces. – dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su tío.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que mi hijo y tu soy amigos y aun así os seguís peleando? – pregunto Remus. Poco después de que Remus preguntara eso un búho negro con un pergamino atado en una de sus patas se acercó a la casa y entrando por una ventana que estaba abierta del salón y acercarse a Harry para entregarle la carta.

- Hola Hades, ¿me traes algo de Draco? – pregunto Harry al búho cuando se posó en su hombro. El búho acercó a Harry la pata donde tenía la carta. Harry desato la carta y la leyó.

¡Estimado Harry!

Se puede saber dónde te has metido durante esta semana.

Te he estado escribiendo cada tres días y no me has contestado ninguna

carta. Hades se quedara contigo hasta que me respondas.

Por favor contesta cuanto antes esta carta.

Tu amigo que está preocupado

Draco

- ¿Harry, me puedes decir que pone la carta que has recibido y de quién es? – pregunto Remus acercándose a Harry.

- La carta es de Draco y me pregunta que por qué no le he contestado todas las cartas que me ha enviado durante esta semana. – dijo Harry mientras les enseñaba la carta tanto a Remus como a Elizabet.

- Harry lo mejor sería que le contestaras a la carta para que sepa que estas bien y no se preocupe. – dijo Elizabet acercándole pluma, pergamino y tinta.

- De acuerdo ahora le escribo una carta. – dijo Harry mientras se dirigía al comedor para sentarse a la mesa y escribir la carta.

¡Estimado Draco!

Perdona que no te escribiera antes pero al día siguiente de regresar a casa

mi tío muggle me pego una paliza y estuve inconsciente durante una semana

hasta que Elizabet, mi compañera, junto a tu papá Remus, los jefes de los

departamentos de Aurores y Asuntos Sociales y un medimago a casa de los

muggles con los que vivía y descubrieron que tenía una pierna, un brazo

y tres costillas rotas y una me perforo un pulmón. Además de tengo una

anemia severa. Ya me encuentro mejor de los huesos rotos pero de la anemia

todavía no.

Tanto Elizabet, cuyos padres han sido asesinados por mortífagos, como yo

estamos bajo la custodia de Remus y estamos viviendo por ahora en su casa.

Tú amigo y primo

Harry Potter

- Mándale la carta cuanto antes para que mi hijo sepa que su amigo está bien. – dijo Remus.

- Tío le he puesto que estábamos tanto Elizabet, ya que le hable de ti Eli, como yo estábamos en tu casa. – dijo Harry mirando a su tío y a su compañera.

- No pasa nada Harry, es mejor porque si Draco te quiere ver Lucius sabe dónde queda mi casa u se puede aparecer. – dijo Remus después de que Harry atara la carta a la pata de Hades y esta se fuera por la ventana que aún seguía abierta.

Como media hora después de que Hades se fuera con la carta tanto Lucius Malfoy como su hijo Draco se aparecieron en el salón de la casa de Remus. Cuando Remus, Elizabet y Harry llegaron al salón y vieron a las visitas Remus se lanzó a los brazos de Lucius y le beso en la boca. Los tres jóvenes los miraban con la boca abierta.

- ¿Padre, se puede saber qué hacéis? – pregunto Draco al ver a sus padres.

- Hijo, llevo desde que tenías un mes de vida sin besarlo y ahora que por fin lo puedo besar de nuevo no pienso desaprovechar el momento. Además es mi esposo así que lo puedo besar cuando quiera. – dijo Lucius a su hijo Draco.

- Esta bien, lo siento pero como nunca te he visto besar a nadie nunca. – dijo Draco.

- Draco, primo, permíteme presentarte a nuestra prima y mi pareja, Elizabet. – dijo Harry mientras los adultos se seguían besando.

- Hola, soy Elizabet, tu prima. – dijo Elizabet antes de darle dos besos en las mejillas a Draco.

- Tíos no es por molestarlos pero tendremos de hablar de donde nos vamos a quedar. – dijo Harry mirando a sus tíos.

- Harry tiene razón debemos buscar una casa donde vivir mejor que aquí, que es una casa muy pequeña para vivir más de una persona. – dijo Remus desde los brazos de Lucius.

- ¿Por qué no os venís a vivir con Draco y conmigo a la mansión? Allí hay más lugar y podremos vivir todos juntos sin problemas. Tú y yo Remus podemos vivir como la pareja que somos y los tres niños vivir juntos como tendría que haber sido desde que eran pequeños si el director no se hubiera metido. – dijo Lucius abrazando a su esposo.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema y creo que por parte de mis primos tampoco hay problemas. – dijo Elizabet mirando a sus tíos.

- Elizabet tiene razón por nosotros no hay ningún problema en irnos a vivir todos juntos. – dijeron Harry y Draco a la vez.

- Bueno entonces Harry y Elizabet id a recoger vuestros baúles ya que nos iremos hoy mismo a la mansión. – dijo Lucius.

- Si tío, ahora mismo. – dijeron Elizabet y Harry antes de irse a la habitación donde habían dormido, Draco fue con sus primos para ayudarles a guardar todas sus cosas. Media hora después todos estaban en el salón y después de que los adultos encogieran los baúles de los jóvenes y todos se dieron las manos y desaparecieron del salón y reaparecieron en el salón de la mansión Malfoy. Una vez allí Lucius llamo a un elfo domestico para que indicara a Harry y a Elizabet su habitación después de agrandar sus baúles, mientras el llevaba a Remus a su habitación.


End file.
